Saving the best for Last
by DracoMalfoys4eva
Summary: this is a little one shot of Ginny and Draco.. because everyone needs to confess and get a little bit of a happy ending.


**A/N this is just a quick little one shot that came to me, and i just couldnt get it out of my head.**

**Disclaimer. Seriously do i need to tell you guys? i am not J.K.R so i dont own the charactors. and i definately aint getting paid.  
**

**Saving the best for last.**

The moon is shining brightly, the stars are like flecks of glitter all throughout the night sky, flickering all along the dark ocean that could be seen... Sitting down on a mountain top, is an ancient tree, its essence surrounding a couple, who sit silently side by side... wrapped up in a worn out blanket...

Glancing over at him she sighs and look back up at the sky..

He quickly looks at her and frowns, "what's wrong?"

Looking back at him she gives him a small smile... and whispers "Nothing's wrong."

He raises an eyebrow "Seriously, Gin, please tell me what the matter is? What's on your mind?"

She sighs again "nothing, I am just thinking"

==+=Flashback=+==

"_Ginny you look gorgeous" he said whistling as he saw her come down the stairs towards the Great Hall, where the Christmas ball was about to begin. She blushed as she always did when he complimented her._

"_Thank you Draco, You don't look too bad yourself" she said grinning. 'Not to bad? Damn he looks so handsome...'_

_He winked at her "I bet Potter will die as soon as he sees you... won't be able to keep his hands off of you... he is in love with you, you know?"_

_Ginny frowned "No he isn't, he is just a friend Draco"_

_He looked at her and smirked "yeah, ok, that is why he asked you to this dance as soon as the Headmistress mentioned it. Right?"_

_She sighed "Well, even if he is... I'm not interested in him like that anymore..."_

_He chose to ignore the 'anymore' and continued to tease her until he saw the wizard coming down the stairs. He coughed and said "I best be going, even though I'm not his enemy anymore... its still a little weird being near him."_

"_Okay, and I think you may have left your date waiting too long, it looks like Parvati is about to come over here and kill me." She said nodding in the direction that Parvati was standing with her sister and date. _

_He grinned. "well I cant very well let her do that now, can i?"_

_She giggled "No, you can't"_

_They stood there staring at each other, and Harry interrupted by tapping Ginny on the shoulder saying that they should head in... she nodded in his direction and was about to turn and leave when he whispered "Save a dance for me Gin" she looked behind and smiled at him and nodded as she walked away._

_**Later that night**_

_The night was ending, and Ginny was getting upset. Seeing Draco nonstop dancing and talking with his date and various other women... she knew she had no claim on him... but it didn't stop the jealousy from rising... seeing as how Draco was right,.. And Harry tried to kiss her underneath the mistle toe... she pulled him aside and explained that she thought of him as an older brother now.. And that a line was crossed long ago and she was over him. He smiled sadly and nodded, saying he had to leave. That was the last she had seen of her date, which was at the beginning of the ball... she sighed... Since then she had danced with several friends, but not the one she had wanted to._

_She was walking towards the punch listening to the announce say that it was nearing the end of the night, and to grab yourself a partner for this last song... she was sad to say at the least. Upset that he hadn't danced with her at all.. _

_Taking a sip of her drink she was startled when she was twirled around and suddenly face to face with him.. she smiled._

_He leaned in and said "I hope you don't think I forgot about you Gin, I did tell you to save a dance for me, and this is it" he pulled her along towards the dance floor... where she had the best time of her life... and where she realised that she was in love with Draco..._

==+=End of Flashback=+==

"About what?"

"About how sometimes the snow comes out in June... and how sometimes the sun goes round the moon..." she quickly whispers the first thing that came into her head.

He smiled. "you are so random Gin, and I know that isn't what you we're thinking"

She looks away and starts to say what is really on her mind... "I see the passion in your eyes Draco, and sometimes... it's just a big surprise... 'Cause there was a time... when all I did was wish, that you would tell me this was love..."

He turned her head and looked into her eyes... searching for something... "Really Gin?"

She nods "this isn't the way I hoped or planned but somehow this is enough..." She shrugged and moved her hands as if to point out the way they were, close friends.

She stood up and he followed suit. They stood there standing face to face.

He leaned down towards her ears and whispered "Isn't this world a crazy place, just when I thought our chance had passed...and you go and say all this..."

==+=Flashback=+==

_I need to talk to you Gin_

_-D_

_That was all that the note said, and she popped over to their tree and sat down waiting for him to show up. _

_Five minutes later he did, not looking so well... he sniffed. "Sorry, I just didn't know who else to turn to Gin... but I had to talk to someone..."_

_She got up and hugged him until he stopped crying..._

_He wiped his eyes "Well, that is embarrassing, a Malfoy is never supposed to cry in front of anyone."_

_She smiled "It's alright, I wont tell anyone. Its our little secret"_

_He smirked _

'_that's better, I love seeing you smirk, its better than seeing you upset, Dray what happened?" she asked concern marring her face._

_They sat down and hugged each other. He looked out towards the ocean and begun... "Pansy dumped me. Said she was cheating on me the whole time we we're together, and she just couldn't be bothered to hide it anymore."_

_-_the second time-_

"_... I broke it off with Lavender, I thought she was the one... but she didn't feel the same way about me... "_

__-latest -__

"_.. Astoria broke off the engagement... apparently, she was pregnant with some other mans baby."_

_It broke her heart, seeing him so down like this, with all the cheaters, and man-eaters that he has been with... all she could do was console him during his time of need and tell that it would all be alright, and he was sure to find someone else who truly loved him one day ..._

_==+=End of Flashback=+==_

She took a deep breath and continued with her confession... "Dray... all of the nights you came to me... when some silly girl set you free... you wondered how you would make it through? It hurt. And I sometimes wondered what was wrong with you... because I don't know how you could go and give your love to someone else, like Pansy and even Lavender Brown... and yet... share your dreams and wishes... with me."

She pulls his head down and kisses him softly at first, as if she was testing the water... and he grabs her closer and makes the kiss deeper... after a while they groan and pull apart...

She goes up on her toes and whispers in his ears "Sometimes the very thing you've looking for, is the one thing you cannot see Draco"

She stands normally and he looks down at her bewildered... not knowing what to do... for once she was unsure of his silence...

He smiled and leaned down again, "Gin, I was saving the best for last" and kissed her again underneath the moonlight... whispering the one thing she wanted to hear... "I love you Ginny. I always have and always will"

FiN

* * *

**A/N hey, so... did you like iT? was it bad? tell me the truth.. i dont bite... hard. lol this is loosely based on the song 'Save the best for last' by vanessa williams... good song, i reccommend it hehe :D ok so please tell me what you honestly think, and no it is not beta'd.**

**review :D**

**xx**


End file.
